Game over !
by Facelove
Summary: Jamais aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé que ce jour arriverait. Ils étaient une unité à Nam, une équipe soudée plus d'une décennie après, et pourtant les jeux sont finis. Adieu le Jazz, adieu la A-team. POV des quatre membres de l'équipe après une mission, la mission de trop.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

**Alors voilà en faisant du trie dans mon ordinateur j'ai retrouvé ceci, je n'avais jamais osé la poster, mais je me suis dit après tout pourquoi pas.**

**Je vous poste tous les chapitres maintenant, comme ça pas d'attente.**

**Et bien sûr j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**La A-team ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV HANNIBAL**

Et voilà, une autre mission accomplie.

Youpi !

Seulement, cette fois-ci, le plan ne s'est pas vraiment terminé sans accroc.

Que dis-je ? Ce n'est même pas un accroc qui s'est produit, c'est pire que cela. C'est un trou énorme qui s'est creusé, produit par une bombe atomique.

Oh, bien sûr, la mission a tout de même été une réussite, en soi.

Les méchants, bien humiliés et amochés, sont derrière les barreaux bien serrés, pour les dix prochaines années tout au plus les victimes sont saines et sauves, et pourtant . . . nous nous retrouvons avec un Murdock de retour à la VA, des séances supplémentaires avec le Docteur Richter; un BA prêt à cogner des têtes déversant toute sa colère sur un entrainement hard à la salle de sport; et moi, assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de Scotch dans la main, sans même un cigare, le Jazz envolé je ne sais où.

Et encore nous sommes les plus chanceux.

Face ? Parti.

J'attends son retour depuis trois jours, sans aucune nouvelle, bonne ou non.

Je laisse les infos en continus m'attendant à entendre que le Lieutenant Peck a été retrouvé mort dans un accident de la route ou au mieux, arrêté par la police militaire.

C'est idiot. Je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est ainsi.

Je devrais aller après lui me direz-vous ! J'y ai songé. Oh oui, j'y ai songé dur croyez-moi, mais il a besoin d'espace pour ainsi dire. Et de toute façon où chercher ? Nous parlons d'un homme qui ne veut pas être retrouvé, un escroc professionnel qui plus est, maître dans l'art de disparaître sans laisser de trace. C'est perdu d'avance.

Mais j'espère. J'espère au plus profond de moi qu'il va revenir mais je sais mieux que ça. Alors à quoi bon espérer.

Le remord, la culpabilité, la tristesse, l'angoisse, la colère, le déni, la honte, l'anéantissement, . . . voilà ce qui ronge mon Lieutenant pour le moment. Tout un tas de mélange d'émotions.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, ce qui lui arrive. A besoin de temps pour réfléchir. De remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et pourquoi pas, retrouver la paix avec lui-même.

Mais alors, qu'en est-il de l'équipe ?

L'équipe ? Quelle équipe ?

Vous ne voyez donc pas.

Peut-être que vous ne voulez pas l'admettre tout comme moi ?

Mais il n'y a plus d'équipe.

La A-team n'est plus, mes amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV MURDOCK**

Allez, allez, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentleman, approchez, approchez. Venez applaudir bien haut et bien fort la fabuleuse et merveilleuse A-team.

Bravo, bravo, bravo.

Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Ah mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Je rêve que ceci n'est pas réel. Qu'on n'ait jamais accepté cette mission et que tout redevienne à la normal. Mais ça ne le sera pas. Je le sais.

Je suis fou pas stupide.

Oh bien sûr, j'étais pour cette mission tout comme les autres. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est un honneur, un devoir, une récompense.

Tout avait tellement bien commencé. Qu'est-ce qui a foiré ?

Je vais vous le dire.

Tout et rien. Aussi simple que cela.

Rien n'aurait pu être fait mais tout aurait pu changer.

Tout aurait pu être fait et rien n'aurait changé.

Mais rien n'aurait changé même si tout avait était fait.

Oui c'est ça. Voyez simple.

Je le sais, puisque j'étais là. J'ai tout vu.

Correctif. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui arrivait. J'ai vu ce qui allait arriver. J'ai vu qu'à partir du moment où il était trop tard et que les choses ne pouvaient pas être faites différemment.

Vous avez du mal à me suivre, à me comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai toujours pas compris moi-même.

Tout ce que je sais en réalité, c'est que rien ne sera comme avant maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un aurait-il une machine à remonter le temps s'il vous plaît ?

J'aurais dû le voir. On aurait dû s'y attendre.

Mais comment s'attendre à ça ? S'attendre à une telle violence de la part d'un enfant.

Ce sang. Tout ce sang. De partout du sang. Je ne vois que ça. Le sang coule sur les murs, les vitres. . .

Non pas du sang. Des larmes. Il pleure. Il n'a jamais pleuré ?!

Est-ce que je lui en veux ? Bien sûr que non. Personne ne lui en veut. Pourquoi devrait-on ? Il nous a sauvés la vie, encore une fois devrais-je dire.

J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à sa place. Chacun d'entre nous. Mais apparemment nous sommes les seuls à s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il est parti.

Cinq jours. Cela fait cinq jours qu'il est parti et aucun d'entre nous avons entendu parler de lui.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai pas entendu quoique ce soit sur l'un d'eux depuis cinq jours. Ils m'ont tout simplement oublié là où je suis.

Je revois le sang. Je laisse l'empreinte de mes pieds ensanglantés sur le tapis. Je vois la pluie qui tombe. Je ne vois plus son fabuleux sourire. Je vois ses larmes. Un rideau de pluie de larme ce mélangeant avec le sang.

J'espère juste que l'équipe se réunira de nouveau. Qu'il reviendra. Que nous prendrons un autre envole. Je veux y croire. Il faut y croire.

J'ai besoin d'eux. Et je me plais à croire qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

Mais je sais surtout que j'ai besoin de lui.

La A-team a besoin de lui, sinon elle n'est plus.

Un mythe nous étions, un souvenir nous saurons, un beau gâchis nous sommes.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV BA**

Quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf et cent.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A quoi bon continuer l'entrainement de toute façon. Pas comme si j'allais être sur un combat ou quelque-chose.

Merde ! S'aurait dû être moi. Je suis celui qui est censé protéger l'équipe. Je suis le plus fort. Je suis celui qui le protège dans les combats. Pas l'inverse.

Et où-t-il bon sang ? Et Hannibal où est-il ? Sept jours. Une putain de semaine qu'il est parti et que je n'ai pas revu ni les uns, ni les autres. J'aurais pu appeler l'imbécile, voir comment il faisait, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Ah, ils te servent bien tes muscles BA, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Bosco Baracus.

Et merde.

Droite, gauche, gauche, droite.

Frappe. Ne pense pas. Frappe.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelques têtes, mais un sac de sable fera l'affaire.

Gauche, Gauche, droite.

Je frappe fort, de plus en plus fort. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête son regard.

Un regard de petit garçon surpris, rempli de peur, d'angoisse, de douleur, tout en même temps.

Droite, gauche.

Puis le sang doucement imprégnant son corps.

Gauche, droite.

Puis sa descente sur le sol.

Droite, gauche.

Puis le cri de Face. Un cri presque bestial. Rempli de rage et de désespoir. Ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

Gauche.

Puis ses pleurs. Drôle, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Pas même dans les camps.

Droite.

Il m'a sauvé la vie mais à quel prix. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il n'aurait pas dû tirer. Mais il l'a fait. A contrecœur mais il l'a fait.

Gauche, droite.

Il n'aurait pas dû putain de merde. Pas à ce prix. Aurait dû être moi.

Arrête tu n'es qu'un idiot BA. Aurais-tu fait la même chose pour lui ? Oui, évidement que oui.

Un dernier coup et j'arrête.

Bien sûr que j'aurais tiré moi aussi si ça avait été l'inverse. Pour chacun d'entre eux. C'est ma famille. C'est mon petit frère bordel de merde.

Mais alors quoi ? Je serais parti à sa place ? Non ! Parce que j'aurais su, je savais et je sais, qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Tirer.

Mais il n'est pas moi. Il n'a pas supporté. C'était prévu d'avance. On aurait dû le savoir. Savoir qu'il allait faire quelque-chose de stupide comme partir.

Et maintenant où est-il ? Je vous le demande.

Seul, sans protection, sans l'équipe.

L'équipe !

Putain. Il n'y a plus d'équipe, réveille-toi idiot.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**POV FACE**

Qui est cet homme ?

L'homme face à moi ? Dans le reflet du miroir ? Ca ne peut pas être moi ? Non !

Cet homme que je vois est sans vie.

Le teint pâle, les yeux bouffis du manque de sommeil, des cernes qui pourraient laissé penser que ce sont des bleus, un début de barbe de plus d'une semaine, les joues amaigries, les lèvres gercées. . .

Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Où est passé le Faceman de ces dames ?

Bien sûr que je sais. Je sais où il est. Il est parti. Il n'existe plus.

Adieu le gentleman, adieu le prince charmant, et bonjour l'assassin d'enfant.

Voilà ce que je suis.

Un meurtrier.

Pas d'autre mot.

Il est vrai, je n'ai pas fait que de belles choses dans la vie. Et encore moins quand j'étais au Viet. Mais je suivais des ordres. J'étais programmé pour survivre et détruire.

Béret vert j'étais, sniper j'ai été, Lieutenant je saurais.

Mais jamais plus je n'étais cet assassin de sang froid qui avait une règle de vie.

« Eux ou moi »

Non pas après le Viet'.

Nous sommes devenus des sortes de protecteurs, de bienveillants, de sauveurs.

Pff, ridicule.

Nous sommes surtout devenus des fugitifs, tricheurs, arnaqueurs, menteur,... enfin surtout en ce qui me concerne.

Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je suis ? Quel visage voient les autres ?

Je ferme les yeux et revois ce gamin avec son fusil pointé sur BA. Pas d'ébranlement dans ses bras, pas un frisson, juste stable. Je revois la rage dans ses yeux. Je vois la soif de sang dans son regard. Il venait déjà de tuer un homme sous nos propres yeux.

Mais nous n'avons pas réagi.

Un enfant. Juste un putain de gamin bon sang.

J'rouvre les yeux et vois de nouveau mon image sombre et froide de moi-même.

Je regarde mes propres yeux et la scène se rejoue devant moi.

Je vois BA lever les mains dans la soumission; j'écoute Hannibal essayant de persuader le gamin de baisser son arme; j'entends le garçon hurler qu'il va le tuer; je regarde Murdock se déplacer légèrement pour essayer de l'approcher; je sursaute en entendant le coup partir en sa direction et je ressens le soulagement de voir Murdock sauter et rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup fatal. Je regarde de nouveau stupéfait le garçon remettre son arme pointée sur BA qui avait essayé d'aller vers lui; je réentend Hannibal et toute la colère qu'il ressent envers le gamin qui tire sur ses hommes.

Personne ne peut rien faire. Sauf moi. Juste moi et moi seul.

Je suis derrière BA sur le côté, caché par une caisse. Il ne m'a pas vu mais j'ai mon arme pointé sur lui.

Je le regarde sourire alors qu'il tire juste à quelques centimètres de la tête de BA qui sursaute. Il donne l'ordre de relâcher son père qu'on venait d'arrêter, le dirigeant du trafic d'humain, lequel on avait mit fin. Hannibal lui explique que ce n'est pas possible, il me lance un regard pour me dire que j'ais carte blanche.

Mais je ne peux pas tirer.

Juste un gamin, pas un soldat, un gamin.

J'ai déjà vu des enfants soldat au Vietnam, pire que des hommes pour certain. Ils avaient cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux comme ce gamin face à moi. Mais je ne veux pas y croire. Pas ici. Pas aux Etats-Unis, pas chez nous, c'est juste, pas possible.

Un gamin, un gamin, un gamin.

Puis un autre tir, une nouvelle menace, un autre refus et une promesse.

Je revois la lueur dans les yeux de ce gamin. Sournois, arrogant, sûr de lui et je l'entends dire qu'il nous avait prévenu.

Je le vois mettre le marteau de son arme en arrière, très doucement avec son pouce. Je le vois la diriger proprement en direction de la tête de BA. Et vois son doigts doucement se contracter sur la détente.

Puis j'entends.

J'entends de nouveau un tir qui résonne fortement cette fois-ci.

Très bruyant, très surréaliste.

Puis le silence assourdissant qui suit.

Je m'entends respirer. Mon battement de coeur fait écho dans mes oreilles.

Plus rien n'existe autour de moi.

Juste lui. Juste le gamin.

Je le vois fléchir sur ses jambes puis tomber sur ses genoux. A cet instant il me voit enfin. Il comprend que je viens de lui tirer dessus. Je le réalise ainsi moi-même.

Je revois ses yeux remplis de haine envers moi, puis la douleur.

Il est à présent allongé sur le sol, une petite marre de sang lentement s'agrandit sous lui.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et je fais de même.

Je ne me suis pas sentit appuyé sur la gâchette, je l'ai juste fais comme par instinct, juste par habitude.

C'est surement ce qui me dérange le plus.

L'instinct de survie. L'instinct militaire. L'instinct de tuer m' est revenu.

Je vois ses pupilles se dilater, et je vois son âme partir. Je crois même avoir entendu son dernier souffle.

Il est à présent sans vie mais ses yeux me fixent encore. Des yeux qui m'accusent. Des yeux qui reflète la mort. Des yeux que je n'oublierais jamais.

Je me revois tomber à mon tour à genoux et j'entends ma propre voix résonner.

Je cris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'hurle à l'agonie.

Je viens de tirer sur un enfant. Non. Je viens de tuer un enfant.

Juste un gamin.

Ce qui suit est trop flou pour que je me souvienne réellement. Ma vision n'est pas nette, des larmes coulent de mes yeux, anéanti je suis.

L'équipe m'aide à me relever, nous évacuons, nous nous échappons encore une fois mais cette fois ci je suis bien bel et bien coupable.

Coupable d'un meurtre.

Puis je me retrouve dans l'appartement d'Hannibal, dans son lit avec un mal de tête.

J'ai compris bien plus tard qu'ils m'avaient drogué. J'étais en état de choc et ils devaient s'assurer de me faire sortir.

Ils étaient là, aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air en colère, mais j'avais honte.

Hannibal a essayé de me parler mais je ne l'entendais pas.

BA a essayé de me remercier mais je ne voulais pas.

Murdock a essayé de me réconforter mais je refusais.

Je suis resté calme pendant quelques jours puis je suis parti en claquant la porte.

Je ne pouvais plus faire partie de l'équipe. Je ne peux pas.

Et maintenant je suis là, dans un motel défraichi dans une zone sensible de LA mais je m'en fiche.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Pas même l'équipe.

L'équipe ?

Puis-je faire ça à l'équipe ?

Je ferme les yeux pour les revoir.

Hannibal avec son cigare, le jazz dans ses yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

BA et sa mine renfrognée et tout son or étincelant au soleil.

Murdock avec sa casquette et sa veste, son sourire jovial.

Puis-je réellement les laisser ?

J'rouvre les yeux.

Est-ce juste une équipe ?

Est-ce juste la A-team ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas eux et moi.

Nous sommes un nous.

Et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'on reste ce nous.

J'ai juste fais ce que je devais faire.

J'ai protégé l'un des notre.

J'ai protégé l'équipe.

Mais suis-je encore Face ?

Puis je revenir?

Peut on prétendre être toujours la A-team?

* * *

_Voulez vous une suite ou est-ce que cette fin vous convient? _


End file.
